Passionate Night
by Ragdoll Vodoo4
Summary: Lame title I know, would've been in the story but it wasn't so here's the lemon! Threesome slash


Hi! Enjoy!

This would have been in Fox's Stand but I didn't think at the time.

Read & Review!

Inuyasha and Shippo made it hard for Sesshomaru to sit comfortably as they played tongue war. His penis hardened as he watched their tongues tangle and slide against each other, saliva dripping down their chins as they made erotic sounds with their hands roaming each other's bodies, his brother undressing Shippo.

Shippo sighed as they separated, gasping as a string of spit connected their lips. Inuyasha groaned as his finger traced Shippo's plump lips. Who knew kissing could be bring so much pleasure. His clouded eyes looked to Sesshomaru's lap, his arousal standing proudly. Inuyasha licked his lips and grinned.

"We shouldn't leave Sesshomaru all high and dry." Shippo giggled at the comment.

He slid into his brother's lap, throwing his armor and clothes off to somewhere else. Forcing Sesshomaru to stand up, Inuyasha found his mouth watering from feeling Sesshomaru's smooth pale skin, earning whines for purposely avoiding the large cock in front of him.

"Shippo, come here" Shippo moved in front of Inuyasha, who pushed him onto his knees. Inuyasha gently grabbed his wrist, putting his hand on the head of the swollen cock, making Shippo blush and Sesshomaru moan.

"Go on, he's already loving it." Inuyasha urged Shippo as he undressed himself. Shippo's hand moved shyly around the large penis, his actions grew bolder as Sesshomaru moaned in pleasure. As his hand moved up and down the long shaft, his free hand groped at the large balls, surprising Sesshomaru, who rubbed the top of his head.

"Oooohhh Shippo." The inu demon moaned. Shippo smeared his thumb against the leaking precum, licking it off his thumb. 'Wonder how Sesshy would taste.' He thought. Sesshomaru moaned loudly as Shippo sucked the head of his penis, his tongue swirling around it.

Shippo started bobbing his head, going further down each time. Sesshomaru grabbed Shippo's head to make him stop, but Shippo kept sucking on the tip.

"Just give him what he wants Sesshy... Fuck his mouth." Inuyasha whispered seductively, his middle finger moving inside Sesshomaru's entrance, adding to his pleasure. At those words, Sesshomaru held Shippo's head tighter as he bucked his hips hard into his warm mouth. He groaned from the sight of cock going in and out of his mouth and the innocent look he got. Shippo moaned around Sesshomaru's penis, making him vibrate.

After awhile, Sesshomaru pulled out of Shippo's mouth. Shippo looked up confused. "I don't want to release just yet Shippo." Both brothers sat back down on the ground, Shippo moans as Inuyasha's nipping his neck as rubbing his hand along his penis and Sesshomaru sucked his nipples.

"Inu... Sessho... Please claim me.." Shippo gasped in between breathes. The brothers looked at each other before Inuyasha sat behind Sesshomaru as Shippo laid down. Shippo whimpered as he felt Sesshomaru fingered his entrance but moaned as the pain went away.

"Take me now." At Shippo's command, Sesshomaru thrusted his large cock into Shippo's entrance, going all the way. Shippo screamed of pleasure and pain but thrusted back against Sesshomaru when he wouldn't move. "Change your positions, I want to try something." Inuyasha stated.

Shippo flipped over and got on all fours. Inuyasha went in front of his face, rubbing his cock all over Shippo's cheeks and lips. "Want another big one down your throat?" Inuyasha huskily whispered.

Shippo nodded and moaned as Sesshomaru had re-entered him, starting a slow pattern. Inuyasha slid his penis into Shippo's awaiting mouth, his pace matching Sesshomaru's.

Shippo just felt like he was in heaven as he sucked Inuyasha's cock and felt Sesshomaru thrust into him deeply at the same time.

Their gasps and groans grew louder as their pace got faster and more wilder. Sesshomaru reached around Shippo to jerk him off as he and Inuyasha kissed above him.

"I-.. I'm coming." Sesshomaru gasped as he released into Shippo. Inuyasha pulled out as he released, his cum dripping from Shippo's swollen lips. Shippo groaned as he released onto the soft grass. Once they came down from their orgasmic high, Inuyasha cuddled Shippo to his chest, Sesshomaru spooning his back. As Sesshomaru and Shippo slept, Inuyasha gazed at them with loving and kissed them both on the forehead.

"G'night Sesshy and Shippo.. Love you guys…"


End file.
